Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130906214023
Narrator: The Wishing Tree is a very old tree. It was older than Edward, older than Sir Handel, and even older than Sir Topham Hatt. Some say it's the oldest thing on the Island. All the engines and children loved to make wishes whenever they see the tree---especially Henry. He thinks the tree is magical. He whistles whenever he passes. One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds with some very bad news. Sir Topham Hatt: A summer storm struck Sodor last night. The Wishing Tree was hit by lightning. Narrator: All the engines were upset. Henry was the most upset of all. Sir Topham Hatt: Some special woodsmen are arriving at Brendam Docks. Henry, you are to take them to the Wishing Tree right away. Narrator: Henry knew that this was a very important job. Sir Topham Hatt: They have to be back at Brendam Docks by teatime. That's when their boat leaves. Henry: Yes, sir. Narrator: And Henry steamed quickly away. Henry puffed to Brendam. At a junction, Henry decided to take the track that led to the Wishing Tree. Henry arrived at the Wishing Tree. It wasn't standing tall anymore. Some leaves were gone, and some branches were broken. Edward: Sometimes, Henry, special woodsmen have to cut trees down. Henry: Oh, no! Narrator: Now Henry was even more upset. He steamed quickly away. His boiler bubbled and his steam sighed. But then, he had to stop. Toby was blocking the line. He had snapped a piston rod. Henry: Oh, dear! I can't get to Brendam if the track is blocked. Narrator: Then, Henry had an idea. If all the tracks are blocked, no one would get to the tree, he thought. Then, no one would be able to cut the tree down! Henry: I'll take your freight cars for you, Toby. Narrator: Henry steamed to the cars. Toby's driver coupled Henry up to the freight cars. Henry pumped his pistons. And then, he raced away back to the Wishing Tree. Then, Henry saw Thomas at a signal. He had empty cars to take to the quarry. Henry: I'll take your freight cars for you, Thomas. Narrator: Thomas happily agreed. Henry coupled up to the freight cars, and he slowly whooshed away. Then, Henry saw Percy at a water tower. Percy had empty milk churns to take to the farm. Henry: Percy, I'll take your freight cars for you. Percy: (peeps his whistle) Thank you, Henry! Narrator: Percy shunted his milk churns onto Henry's line, and Henry coupled up. He wheeshed away. Then, Henry saw Emily. She had empty cars to take to the coaling plant. Henry: I'll take your freight cars for you, Emily. Emily: Thank you, Henry. Narrator: So Emily shunted her cars onto the main line. And Henry coupled up. He whooshed away. Henry had the longest line of freight cars a big engine could pull! Henry finally arrived at the Wishing Tree. He left Emily and Percy's freight cars onto one track. Then, Henry shunted Thomas's freight cars onto another. Finally, Henry pulled Toby's freight cars onto the Express line. All the lines to the Wishing Tree were blocked! Henry felt very happy. Henry: Now no one can get through. The Wishing Tree would be safe! Narrator: At Brendam Docks, the special woodsmen were still waiting. Henry hadn't arrived, so the Docks Manager asked Salty to take the woodsmen. Salty: (blasts his horn) Aye! Yes, sir! Narrator: Salty tried to get to get to the Wishing Tree. But all the tracks were blocked with freight cars! Henry was still feeling very happy. Then, he heard Harold hovering above him. Harold: Hello, Henry! The special woodsmen can't get through to the Wishing Tree. They're the only ones that could help. Without them, the tree will have to be cut down! Henry: Oh, dear! The woodsmen are here to save the Wishing Tree, not cut it down. I have made a very big mistake. Narrator: Henry felt terrible. Henry: Now, I must put everything right as fast as I can! Narrator: And he steamed quickly away. First, Henry took Toby's freight cars to the depot. Then, he took Thomas's freight cars to the quarry. Next, he shunted Emily's freight cars to the coaling plant. Finally, he took Percy's freight cars to the farm. All the lines of the Wishing Tree were clear! Henry: Thank you, Salty. Narrator: And Henry steamed off. The special woodsmen were ready to do their very special work. They cleared and propped; they clipped and chopped. And Henry helped, too. Soon, the WIshing Tree was standing tall again. The Wishing Tree was saved! Henry: (softly) I wish the Wishing Tree lasts forever and ever. Narrator: The special woodsmen cheered, and Henry smiled his biggest smile ever!